pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron's Ferrothorn
This Ferrothorn is a / -type owned by Cameron. It is the second Pokémon on his team. Biography Ferrothorn first appeared in a Gym battle against Marlon. It went up against Marlon's Jellicent. After their Pin Missile and Shadow Ball attacks were dodged, the battle heated up. Ferrothorn landed Thunderbolt, which was an instant knockout. Jellicent's Cursed Body kicked in to disable Thunderbolt while it fainted, but Ferrothorn fought on regardless. Even though Thunderbolt would do 4x the normal damage to Marlon's Mantine, Cameron learned that Cursed Body disabled it, so he was in for a hard battle. Cameron ordered Pin Missile, his foe acted fast, knocking his balance off with Wing Attack, but Ferrothorn was still able to battle. Bullet Seed did virtually no damage to him, and Ferrothorn was able to get up. Mantine landed a Psybeam, which defeated Ferrothorn.BW096: The Road to Humilau! Ferrothorn used in the first round of the Unova league against Keno's Eelektross. It hit with Pin Missile, but Eelektross inflicted major damage with Crush Claw. Ferrothorn tried to fight back with Metal Claw, but Eelektross dodged all 3 attempts. Ferrothorn dodged a Thunderbolt attack, but was once again hurt by Crush Claw, which made them both get nervous.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Eelektross attempted a Crunch attack, but Ferrothorn used Pin Missile in Eelektross's mouth, knocking it out.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Later on, it defeated an Amoonguss with Pin Missile, giving his trainer a victory in the third round and advancing to top 16.BW107: Lost at the League! Ferrothorn was the second Pokémon called upon by Cameron in his Quarter-Final match against Ash after Pignite was able to bring down Cameron's powerful Hydriegon. Ferrothorn viciously lashes out to hit Pignite with Metal Claw, but the Fire Pig Pokémon dodges the attack. Ferrothorn attacks again and lands a hit with Pin Missile, which inflicts major damage. It was still able to fight back and uses Flamethrower, which did four times the normal damage, and badly hurt Ferrothorn, but it surprisingly fought on. With both Pokémon unable to take another hit, in a final desperate move, Cameron orders a newly learned Mirror Shot, but Pignite managed to dodge it and knocked him out with Flame Charge.BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! In the semi-final match against Virgil, Ferrothorn was the second Pokémon used by Cameron, against Virgil's Jolteon. It put up a fight, and forced Virgil to switch out multiple times, knocking out his Jolteon and Leafeon, and damaging his Umbreon and Espeon, but Virgil's fifth Pokémon, Flareon, made very quick work of the Grass/Steel type with its fire attacks.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Known moves Using Pin Missile Cameron Ferrothorn Thunderbolt.png Using Thunderbolt Cameron Ferrothorn Metal Claw.png Using Metal Claw Cameron Ferrothorn Mirror Shot.png Using Mirror Shot | Pin Missile; bug; BW096: The Road to Humilau! Thunderbolt; electric; BW096: The Road to Humilau! Metal Claw; steel; BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Mirror Shot; steel; BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! }} Voice actor *Kenta Miyake (Japanese) References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon